A technology described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-230419 (Patent Document 1) is available for provision of attention attracting information on a danger arising place in a connected car. The Patent Document 1 describes that when an own vehicle is about to enter an intersection, to which roads with any of which abrupt brake attention attracting information is associated lead, along any of the roads, the abrupt brake attention attracting information associated with the road (link) or second abrupt brake attention attracting information is used as a flag to read and output an attention attracting message associated with the road.